


Chimera Battle

by Readingnerd22



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Child of Hades!Catra, Child of Zeus!Adora, Demigod AU, F/F, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, modernau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingnerd22/pseuds/Readingnerd22
Summary: Adora and Catra Fight a chimera. Thats it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Chimera Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written for the She-ra fandom. This is also the first thing I've written in almost three years, so please be nice.

“ADORRRAAAAA” Catra jolted up, dazed, quickly doing a once over of the area. Seeing no sudden danger, Catra stood, dusting some dust and bits of rubble off her, checking for any injuries. Once she noted it was just some cuts and bruises, she swung her backpack around, and dug until she found her flashlight. She zipped it back up and turned the light on taking note of her surroundings. 

Catra glanced up, looking toward the hole that they made, well that damn monster made. Blocked, go figure. She should’ve guessed that the condemned building would’ve collapsed after them. Another monster hunt gone wrong. Whatever, the sooner they killed the thing, the sooner they could head back to camp. 

Catra scanned to the left, noting two different tunnels; one with smooth walls, like a sewer; the other more like the entrance of a cave, craggy and broken. She turned back to the rubble pile she crawled out of, noting a third tunnel. It was somewhat blocked, but it looked like she could crawl through if some wood and rocks were moved. 

“Adora?” she called again. 

“Here” it was muffled, and farther down the third tunnel. 

“Any injuries?” Catra called out as she began to carefully move some debris. She lifted up a wood plank, and slipped under, taking care to set it down. 

“I think I may have twisted my ankle” Adora shifted, grunted. “it should be ok though.”

Catra jogged up to the blonde, kneeling down to get a better look at her. Adora had a few cuts on her arms and face, her jeans were torn in a few places, and her left ankle look a bit swollen, but nothing seemed to be to bad. Catra pulled her bag around again, this time fishing for some nectar, the drink of the gods. 

“Why did you think it was a good idea to,” Catra passed Adora the thermos, “to jump on a chimera’s back,” She watched as Adora twisted the top off and took the top off and take a drink, “and hold on for dear life, are you trying to get killed?!?” 

“No,” Adora put the top back on, passing the bottle back. “I just wanted to try to take him from behind.” 

Catra sighed, putting the thermos back in her bag. She shifted the bag back into place, then stood. 

“Dumbass. How’s your ankle?” 

Catra offered her hand to Adora, who took it. She gently stood, lightly testing her foot. 

“It’s not to bad. A bit tingly, but manageable.” She let go of Catra’s hand and took a few steps. 

“Yeah, I’ll be good.” Adora scanned the ground for a second, before stopping and slightly limping over to the opposite side of the tunnel. She bent down, picking up her celestial bronze sword, brushing it off. She gave it a swing before putting it back in it scabbard on her hip. She turned back to Catra, “Should we head this way.” She said, pointing down the tunnel. 

“Might as well,” Catra pointed her flashlight down the dark tunnel, doing a sweep. “Hopefully there’s a way out.” 

Adora led the way, pulling a flashlight from her backpack. They silently made their way down the tunnel, carefully listening for any telling signs off the chimera hunting them. They followed it for a few yards till they hit a dead end. 

“Damn.” Catra poked at the wall with her foot. “Well, guess we have to turn around.”

Adora took a closer look at the wall, gracefully running her hands down in. 

“Don’t you think there’s a secret entrance or something?” She crouched, running her fingers along the bottom. 

“You know, not every wall has a secret button.” Catra had already turned back around, readying to head back into the other two tunnels. “Besides, I don’t sense any other tunnels in this direction.” 

“Surrree.” Adora stood back up, wiping her hands on her pants. “Is that some power of yours? You know if there’s a secret button or not.” 

Catra huffed, turning to face Adora. “You know damn well that I can sense if there’s an opening underground or not, ya know, being a child of Hades and whatnot.” 

Adora smirked, “If you say so.” She skipped forward, catching up to Catra. Catra glared at her for a second, before turning back to the rubble covered entrance. 

“Imma lift this beam up,” Catra bent over to grab the timber, “Squeeze under ok.” 

Adora nodded her head, getting down on her knees, sliding under, before grabbing the beam so Catra could slide under. Adora let the beam go once her partner was clear. Catra stayed crouched, silently listening in the room. She pointed toward the craggy tunnel entrance, “that’s going to be our best way out.” 

Adora glanced at the tunnel, “You’re kidding, right?” 

“Do I look like I’m kidding” she stood, drawing a dagger from her hip. “Might want to pull out your sword, babe” 

Catra took point, strapping her flashlight to her backpack strap. She walked slowly down the tunnel, drawing another dagger from her other hip. Adora pulled out her sword, following Catra down the dark tunnel. They kept walking for what seemed like ages, the walls of the tunnel shaking every so often. There was a loud growl, freezing both demigods in place. 

“Can’t be much further,” Adora grimaced, switching the weight from her left side to her right. “Right?”

“Right” Catra glanced at the daughter of Zeus, noting the shift. “We need a plan” 

“Might be smart” Adora chuckled. “We don’t need a repeat of last go” 

Catra paused for a minute, sighing. “I could possibly box it in, if its still down here. It would give you a chance to land a killing blow” 

“That would work” Adora mused. Another growl shook the cave. “Lets get going” 

They kept going, finally seeing a form of light, and entered a large cavern. Catra quickly glanced around the space, noting several torches on the wall, illumining the room. There were bones scattering the floor; a mix of human, animal, and smaller monsters. She spotted the beast on the opposite end licking its wounds, its back turned from them. She quietly motioned to Adora to stay quiet, as she shut her flashlight. They quietly tiptoed up to the beast, getting as close as possible before deciding to strike. Catra looked toward Adora, raising three fingers, to give a three count. 

Catra stood, taking a firm stance, lifting her hands, then pulling them down. There was a rumble above the chimera, the cave shaking. The beast froze, looking around, spotting the girl. As it begins to move, a rock the size the of a car falling in its line of sight. The chimera froze, reared on its hind legs, releasing a loud roar, from all three heads. Another bolder fell, ta smaller one this time, this time on top of its dragon head, merely aggravating it. Adora began to advance forward, sword pointed at the beast. The chimera dropped back to all fours, and began to charge, the three heads yelling in anticipation for blood. The beast flapped its wings, slightly lifting up its body off the ground. Catra made a dash to catch up to Adora, her daggers pulled up in a defensive mode. The beast landed, and made a charge towards Catra, all three of its heads down to headbutt the godling. Catra dogged at the last moment, rolling to the left, slicing up the monster’s side with her daggers, cutting deeply into the right shoulders. The beast yowled in pain, its shoulder bloodied. Catra smiled smugly, and glanced toward Adora, noting the girl fighting the serpent tail. With an upwards strike, Adora cut the tail off. The chimera screamed, quickly turning to Adora, the dragon head snapping at her. Adora jumped back; and with sheer luck, timing, or both, manage to stab her sword upwards, impaling it in its head. The dragon went limp, but Adora’s sword manage to get stuck in the head. She managed to jump back, barely avoiding the snaping teeth of the lion’s head. Catra gave a short shout and threw one of her daggers at the lion. The dagger met its mark, hitting the beast in the neck, and sticking. Another yowl and the chimera whipped back toward Catra, murder in its eyes. 

“Oh shit” Catra took a step back, “Ahhh, I really hope you have a backup weapon?” 

She pivoted on her heel, running form the beast. The chimera chased after her. 

“AHhh” Adora backed away reaching into he back pocket. She procured a small pen. She clicked the top, and it sprung into a three foot javelin, the tips coated with celestial bronze. 

“YES” she turned, “Catra!”

Catra saw Adora wind up, readying for a shot. She prayed to the gods that Adora makes the shot. As she kept running, Catra watched as Adora began to crackle with lightning, imbuing the javelin with it. With a mighty shout, Adora let the weapon loose, and it found its mark. The javelin found its way to the chimera’s heart, electrocuting the beast as well. The beast staggered to the side as the weapon struck, making one final yowl before planting into th ground. 

“Catra,” Adora gasped out, falling to the ground. 

Catra jogged over toward her, “Spent to much energy?” 

“No shit” Adora grabbed Catra’s outstretched hand. “It’ll be fine once the Apollo kids can look at it.” 

She put her arm over her shoulder, and they walked over to the chimera. Catra bent over and pulled Adora’s sword out of the dragon’s head. Adora re-sheathed her sword, leaving the javelin left to grab. 

“Handy tool to have.” Catra noted as she pulled the javelin from the beast. She clicked the button on the side, collapsing it back into its pen form. “I’ll have to get one” 

“Lets get outta here” Catra pointed to a set of stairs, leading to what looked like a door to the outside. They climbed the staircase, pushing the door open, finding a night sky and open field in front of them. The trees swayed in the breeze, the pale moon illuminating the path to the main road, and the two young demigods made their way back to camp.


End file.
